


Poetry and Volleyballs

by CantTouchMe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Literature Teacher Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Math Teacher Kuroo Tetsuro, Not So Slow Build, P.E. Teacher Bokuto Koutarou, Past Relationship(s), Starting Over, Teacher Sugawara Koushi, volleyball coach Kageyama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantTouchMe/pseuds/CantTouchMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Hinata breaks up with his long time boyfriend Oikawa Tooru, he moves away to start anew, and meets Kageyama Tobio, the volleyball coach at the new school he's stated working at as a Literature teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poetry and Volleyballs

**Author's Note:**

> I'm almost done with Chapter 2 of Family Element. This was something I wrote within two hours and thought 'Hey, I'll post that.' 
> 
> I'm not really sure where this story is gonna go so, stay tuned.

Here I am, a new town, new apartment, new start.

I just recently broke up with my longtime boyfriend, Oikawa Tooru. We dated in high school and moved in together and our college years. I'm twenty-four now, and I'm starting fresh. 

My reasons for breaking up with Tooru... well, a lot of people think I made a mistake breaking up with him, including my mom. To be honest, there's no clear reason for our breakup. I love Tooru,... but not in the way you're supposed to with your significant other. More like, I love him enough that I would never wish anything bad upon him, and that I want him to be happy. 

Maybe something is wrong with me. I never really knew why I could never develop romantic feelings for him. He did so much for me, he was so careful of my feelings, he was always the perfect gentleman. He loved me so much and yet I could never tell him I felt the same. 

He never did anything wrong, and yet every time he touched me, I wished that he wasn't. For the longest time I told myself I was crazy. I eventually confided in Kenma, and he told me I was probably oversensitive at the moment, or that I was overthinking the situation, and eventually… I told myself the same.

I started forcing myself to be in situations where we were constantly intimate with each other. Eventually we had sex, like any couple would, my thoughts before were if I did this, we would create a bond, something that would make me feel attached to him. It didn't end up that way. I was left feeling empty and guilty. It was her first time so of course the sex wasn't great, it actually felt kind of awful for me. 

After that Tooru wanted to have sex all the time, but all I really wanted to do was leave the relationship. I didn't of course, not then. So I caved, and had pointless, meaningless sex for the next two years of our relationship.

So here I am in my new apartment with boxes filled with my stuff all around me. I check my phone out of habit, only to remember that I changed my number after getting a barrage of texts from Tooru saying stuff like 'I betrayed him.' He was bitter, and angry at me. Everything I had expected him to be, but when he sent pictures of us together, saying things like 'You never really loved me, you're a liar.' or 'How could you do this to me after everything we've been through?'. I couldn't take it anymore and changed my number. No one even knows what my new number is. 

Fortunately I had a job lined up here in Miyagi, set up by my old boss. It wasn't a small town, but it was in the country. It was much quieter than what I was used to, having grown up in the city. 

I was a teacher, a literature teacher to be exact. I always loved the stories I read in literature class in high school, so I decided that I would major in that. I played volleyball in high school with Tooru and he went on to be a pro player. As much as I loved playing volleyball, I felt like it wasn't where my future lied. 

I taught first years at a high school in Tokyo for the past two years. Thankfully I've gotten the hang of the school system, so hopefully my transition would be easy. 

I unpacked what I could and went to bed. I stared at the empty walls in my apartment as I tried to fall asleep. I would have to go grocery shopping tomorrow, so I could eat. I start teaching at Karasuno high in five days. 

I know this is a horrible thing to think, but after the past seven years of sleeping in the same bed as someone else, I felt pretty lonely, but I did this to myself, there was no going back now.


End file.
